


Peach and licorice

by heoniecombs



Series: Aura [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Lee Jooheon, But he learns his lesson, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Dom/sub, Edging, Finger Sucking, M/M, Smut, Sub Lee Jooheon, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Wine, blowjob, cute cuddles, how much shit did i put in this fic, jooheon is a brat, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoniecombs/pseuds/heoniecombs
Summary: He likes teasing Minhyuk, he likes seeing him irritated because of his actions and when Minhyuk exhales sharply when he almost runs out of patience. Minhyuk is a pretty patient guy, but sometimes Jooheon makes him wanna scream, and not in a kinky way. The younger quite enjoys disobeying Minhyuk’s orders.





	Peach and licorice

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first ff ever so please be gentle! the joohyuk tag is so empty that i felt the need to write something, i hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> also, this fic is the first one of a series of one shots, each fic has a song it reminds me of it, and for this one i chose "I'm Not Sorry" by DEAN.

Jooheon is wearing a choker today. One of those made out of black leather and with that metal ring at the front. 

He likes teasing Minhyuk, he likes seeing him irritated because of his actions and when Minhyuk exhales sharply when he almost runs out of patience. Minhyuk is a pretty patient guy, but sometimes Jooheon makes him wanna scream, and not in a kinky way. The younger quite enjoys disobeying Minhyuk’s orders.

Since Jooheon is the one who’s working from home, today he decides to send Minhyuk a pic while he’s at his workplace. A photo of his neck and the choker around it, his nude shoulders and just a peek of his strawberry lips showing at the very top.

When Minhyuk sees the pic, he thinks that that day is one of those days when he just really wants to smack Jooheon’s face. What the fuck was he even doing at 2pm, naked around the house?

When Jooheon hears the sound of keys and the door closing, his dick is already throbbing with anticipation just by thinking about what Minhyuk will do to him. 

Jooheon is on his knees, at Minhyuk’s mercy on their bedroom floor, but he likes it, so it isn’t that big of a deal. Jooheon can notice the obvious tent that’s already forming in Minhyuk’s pants, still fully dressed, contrasting to his nude body.

“Dumb slut,” growls Minhyuk, but it doesn’t affect Jooheon that much and he just starts laughing. He’s very satisfied with himself, Minhyuk is starting to get real mad. 

So Minhyuk slaps Jooheon‘s right cheek, leaving stinging red marks. Each one of his five fingers could be easily distinguished on Jooheon’s face.

Minhyuk inserts his index finger in the choker’s metal ring and drags Jooheon up by it, so they’re facing each other. After a span of time that felt like infinity in Jooheon’s mind, their lips finally crash in a messy and lustful kiss.

Minhyuk’s tongue on Jooheon’s lip, slowly opening his mouth. Minhyuk licks in it, tasting his sweet savor. He then proceeds to bite the other’s skin near his ear, making him shiver under his tongue.

Minhyuk quietly whispers in Jooheon’s ear “peach”, as he pulls away and deeply stares in his eyes, not breaking the eye contact. Jooheon knows exactly what that means. 

A spark of adrenaline runs up Jooheon’s spine when Minhyuk grabs a handful of his raven hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss again. Keeping a hand in his hair to assert dominance, Minhyuk draws Jooheon down on his knees again, who’s very thankful that he has not to stand up because his knees are definitely too weak to do that right now. 

Minhyuk runs his thumb over Jooheon’s lower plump lip, slowly pushing it in his soft mouth. Minhyuk immediately feels Jooheon’s tongue pressing on it, as he begins to suck on his boyfriend’s slender finger. Minhyuk’s other fingers caressing his chin. 

Jooheon, half lidded now, feels completely submitted to Minhyuk’s energy. He lost his bratty behaviour of a few hours ago.

Minhyuk inserts his index and medium fingers in Jooheon’s mouth, pulling his thumb out. Thin strings of saliva are running down Jooheon’s chin, almost on his neck, as Minhyuk pulls all his fingers out, leaving a needy Jooheon hanging on nothing.

Jooheon didn’t even start complaining that he already feels his mouth full again, this time by something a little more big. 

As Jooheon adjusts himself, Minhyuk starts thrusting down his throat, grabbing the black locks on his nape and pulling him. Jooheon couldn’t even breathe, muffled moans and tears forming in his eyes.

“Look at you, such a slut for my cock am I right?” blares out Minhyuk at the lustful sight of his boyfriend beneath him. Jooheon looks up, dropping Minhyuk’s dick with a loud pop because of the saliva. He just stares at Minhyuk in awe, not knowing what to do. “I want an answer from you, sweetheart.”

Jooheon doesn’t reply, so Minhyuk drags him by the choker on the bed, making him fall on his back, and slaps his other cheek, the metal ring dinging. The redness of the marks that Minhyuk left mixes with the blush that appears on Jooheon’s face, the feeling of embarrassment making his body squirm. “Yes sir, I am.” Jooheon finally replies. A satisfied smirk broadens on Minhyuk’s mouth.

An idea pops in Minhyuk’s mind. He opens their cabinet and looks for the thick black rope, eyes sparkling when he finds it at the bottom of one of the drawers.

Approaching Jooheon’s figure on the bed, he starts to tie him up. “What do you wanna do, sir?” whispers Jooheon with a surprised expression. “Tie you up, baby. I have to eat dinner and take a shower, I can’t leave you here on your own... you’d touch yourself, so I’m making sure you won’t.” Jooheon inhales sharply.

After finishing to tie his boyfriend’s wrists to the headboard, Minhyuk draws his hands down Jooheon’s toned body, making him shiver, his cock already a bright shade of pink. The rope tied around the ring of his choker too. 

Jooheon, now helpless on their bed, can hear the sound of the shower running and Minhyuk’s soft hums. He whines with impatience, but knows that it isn’t gonna get him anywhere.

Minhyuk finally exits the bathroom, a mop of damp hair on his head. Jooheon’s hair is quite damp too, glued on his forehead, but not because of the shower. Tiny drops of sweat are running down his neck and cheeks, mixed with traces of dry tears. Minhyuk smirks at the sight and goes towards the kitchen to grab something to eat, leaving Jooheon by himself again.

He comes back after ten minutes, a big glass of red wine in his right hand. He closes the door when he enters the bedroom. The liquid’s color reminds him of Jooheon’s lips. And of the tip of his cock too.

He sits on the designer armchair near their bed, sipping on the red wine. Jooheon’s eyes on his hands. “Hi baby,” Minhyuk finally says “would you like to take sip?” Jooheon stays silent, not knowing well what he’s supposed to say. “Yes, sir” he replies, so Minhyuk stands up, and after approaching the bed he was laying on, he slowly pours the scarlet liquid all over Jooheon’s body.

The unexpected coolness of the wine gets an airy moan out of Jooheon’s agape lips.  Minhyuk is making a mess out of him, and out of the bed too.

Then, slowly, he makes his way to the body of the boy beneath him, and starts mouthing at the smooth flesh, planting loud kisses long his abdomen and soft stomach, and then from his nipples to his neck, Jooheon’s light moans filling the room. Here, Minhyuk licks a stripe of Jooheon’s sensitive skin, tasting the bittersweet flavour of the red wine and he stops to play for a bit with the black leather collar.

He drags his tongue tracing all the edges and soft spots of Jooheon’s sensitive body, licking the wine. His moans getting louder as Minhyuk’s tongue and mouth went lower, near his crotch. The feeling of the soft rope against Jooheon’s wrists is starting to annoy him, but he can’t do much about it. 

“You’re so gorgeous like this, baby boy. All ruined. That’s what you deserve from being such a slut earlier.” Jooheon’s cock starts aching again at the words, a low satisfied sound leaving Minhyuk’s mouth, and the younger’s body trembling under his palms. 

So Minhyuk shifts around to get the lube bottle, squeezing a fair amount of the substance on his slender fingers. After teasing him a bit, he inserts the tip of his index in Jooheon’s entrance, making him squeeze his eyes and breath heavily. 

“Huh.... have you been playing with yourself recently, Honey? Without my permission?” as Jooheon’s face flushes a bright shade of pink, he slowly nods. “But i was so horny and you were at work, sir! I couldn’t resist, I could have died I’m serious!” his eyes already a bit moist with tears. 

Minhyuk stays silent. He unties the knots on Jooheon’s wrists, as he enjoys the brief sense of freedom. The older suddenly flips him over, causing Jooheon to gasp loudly since he didn’t expect anything like that. 

“On your knees and elbows, ass in the air.” He orders and Jooheon immediately obeys. Then Minhyuk pins his wrists over his head, using just one of his big hands. 

The only thing that Jooheon feels is a loud slap against his right ass cheek, the stinging sensation after it and then Minhyuk’s raspy voice: “one”. Minhyuk releases his wrists so he could slap his ass more easily. Another slap, “two”. Tears falling down Jooheon’s puff cheeks, collecting at the outer corner of his eyes and then marking his cheekbones and his neck. “Three”, “four” more slaps, each one a little harder than the previous.

“Five,” Jooheon is a mess, his ass burning and his cock aching, hot tears streaming down his face, his lips swollen and red. Minhyuk drinks the beautiful view of his lover beneath him, as he tilts his head with a finger under his chin, pulling Jooheon in a short kiss that felt too chaste in that situation. 

The softness quickly disappears as Minhyuk aligns the tip of his now fully hard dick to Jooheon’s entrance, and he thrusts into him. Jooheon moans loudly, Minhyuk already trying to make up a pace, pulling in and out of Jooheon’s pink asshole. 

Jooheon’s voice is muffled by the pillows he buried his face in, Minhyuk pounding his ass from behind. His large hands grasping his boyfriend’s waist to keep his own balance, but also to guide Jooheon’s hips onto his dick, faster and faster with every thrust. 

Jooheon is seeing stars behind his heavy eyelids, Minhyuk buried in his ass, the sound of their skin slapping filled the room. It felt so dirty, but also so right at the same time. Minhyuk’s dick gently strikes his prostate, giving him a spark of pleasure that goes right to his untouched cock, making his whole body shiver.  Minhyuk keeps grinding against Jooheon’s spot, a low growl leaving his lips.

“‘m close!” cries Jooheon, a mess under Minhyuk’s grip, heat growing in his tummy. “Not yet baby, hold on.” After a few more thrusts and glances at the gorgeous figure of his boyfriend under him, Minhyuk comes deep in Jooheon, hot cum filling his insides as Minhyuk moans loudly, and Jooheon too. 

Minhyuk flips him over so he can finally face him, bodies flushed together. Jooheon’s eyes sparkling with tears and lust and desire, he looks so unbelievably beautiful. Minhyuk pulls him in a deep kiss, all tongue and teeth against each other, and eventually he grabs Jooheon’s cock, stroking it not so gently and giving him the friction he craved so much.

Jooheon comes in Minhyuk’s hand and on his stomach with a soft whine, feeling dazed, head spinning.  Minhyuk, satisfied with himself, pulls off Jooheon’s ass and brings his hand to his boyfriend’s mouth. “Lick, kitten.” He orders, and Jooheon obediently starts licking his own cum from Minhyuk’s fingers and palm. 

After he finished, Minhyuk straddled him over his body, pulling his tired boyfriend in a tight and warm hug. “So, did you enjoy that, baby?” Minhyuk soft voice in his right ear, running his long fingers through the mess that is Jooheon’s hair. “Mh mhh” Jooheon sleepily nods “a lot” and Minhyuk can’t help but squeal because his boyfriend is too damn adorable, giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose. "You did so well, love." Jooheon’s deep dimples appear on his cheeks, as he enjoys the warmth of his boyfriend’s embrace.

Minhyuk finally decides to get up their bed “c’mon Honey, let’s go wash up now” and he plants a loud smooch on his forehead, pulling him up the bed by his hands. Jooheon, now standing up on his feet on the floor, couldn’t help but melt again in Minhyuk’s arms, locking lips with his lover once again, both of them softy humming in the kiss.

After they slowly made their way to the bathroom, Minhyuk turns on the shower so it reaches the right temperature while he carefully combs Jooheon’s raven locks, and then his own.

They enter in the shower together, no sexual tension between them, just a deep sense of affection and care, and Minhyuk cares about Jooheon so much. He shows it while he lazily shampoos his hair, lightly washes his lover’s body with their vanilla scented soap, making sure to not hurt him on the bruised spots.

Just a towel around their waists and they return into their bedroom.  After Minhyuk gets rid of the dirty sheets, they softly sit on the edge. Minhyuk notices the scarlet marks on Jooheon’s thighs and proudly smiles, lightly running a finger over them and making Jooheon giggle. “Wait a min, baby” he looks for something in their bedside table, and then turning to Jooheon with a little tube of body cream in his hand.

“This will make your bruises feel better baby, can you please lay down?” Jooheon does what Minhyuk asks, comfortably laying his head on the white pillows.  So Minhyuk starts applying the cream starting from Jooheon’s thighs, carefully placing a kiss on every single one of them before the cream.

Jooheon flips over, his soft ass cheeks on display, reddened by the intense slaps that Minhyuk gave them before. Minhyuk lightly kisses every inch of Jooheon’s hypersensitive flesh, and rubs a handful of cold cream on his butt, Jooheon squealing at the unexpected sensation. Minhyuk can’t help but laugh affectionately at his silliness, he makes him so happy, he’s so grateful to have a person like is boyfriend in his life.

Minhyuk places the tube on the bedside table and lies down near Jooheon, who immediately curls on his side, Minhyuk’s hand on his thigh. “Thank you for being born” he whispers in the younger’s hair, and Jooheon’s small “I love you” is the last thing he hears before they both fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i take constructive criticism~
> 
> be safe and use protections kids!!


End file.
